


Too Late

by winterscldicr



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, F/M, Illness, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscldicr/pseuds/winterscldicr
Summary: If only things were different...





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: death, sadness, a lot …. a lot of sadness, blood, angst, pain.  
> Author's Note: I'm aware the summary for this was awful. XD Sorry about that.

A tear fell down your cheek as you glanced out of your bedroom window. A house wasn’t nearly a home unless you feel like you belong there. Which you never did. If people looked close enough they would see the pain you were hiding each time you smiled. If they listened hard enough they’d hear the faint cries behind your laughter. But they never did.

You were six when your mother grew ill. She never told you she was, you just **knew**. You been have only been a child but you were smart enough to know when your mother wasn’t well and when she was lying. You grew up not trusting many people because of your father. Your father was never around, you had never met him before. Your mother said that when she and your father found out that your mother was pregnant he left and never came back. Your mother on the other hand had never left your side once. Ever. It got to your fifth birthday when the signs started to show, your mother was slower than usual, pale, weaker, not quite herself. The tables had turned and instead of your mother looking after you, you ended up looking after her.

It was nearing your seventh birthday when it happened… 

_ “Mum! Mum! Look what I drew for you!” You came bouncy in the room holding up a crayon drawn picture of you and your mother holding hands with the word, ‘family’ written below it. You had never remember a time that you were more proud of something that you drew. You were more than an excited to show her your art. _

_ “Mummy…” No answer.  _

_ Your smile dropped as you looked over to the couch, where your mother had spent the past week or two, too weak to move any further. “Mu-mum?” Still nothing. You dropped you picture on the floor running over to where your mother was lying.  _

_ Pale wasn’t enough to describe your mother’s face her lips almost looked blue, her skin white as snow and as cold as ice. You reached out and held onto your mothers cold hand as you let a single tear escape down your cheek. “Mummy?”  It was too late.   _

Soon enough you had been moved in with your mum’s old friend, but it never felt like home. Something was just… Missing. You would go to school, come back, study, eat and sleep. You didn’t like the idea of making friends because you were afraid they’d judge you, or leave… just like everyone else did. 

It got to your 18th birthday and you had finally saved up enough money to buy your own flat. You had a small job and you had your own house. But the house still wasn’t a home. You thanked your mum’s old friend for helping you, because otherwise you would have gone to an orphanage which in your mind was ten times worse.

It’d been three year since you got your own flat, four years since she started to shut yourself off from everyone, and 11 years since you started to cry at night. When no one was awake, when no one could hear you, you’d cry until you ran out of tears, until you wore herself out. Until you fell asleep. It was a routine that you fell into from almost the start, getting up, going to work with a smile on your face, going home, going to bed and crying, until you couldn’t cry anymore, then going to sleep. 

It was one particular day that change that routine slightly. One guy by the name of Steve Rogers.

You were behind the till that night when he walked up and asked if he could have a tea. You smiled politely and made his order. Every now and then you shared a few glances and looks. You found yourself smiling, _actually_ smiling. Not faking it. It got to your break when he asked you to sit with him, and you did. You didn’t know why, or how the topic came up, but you told him about your past. Something you had never let anyone know. With tears in your eyes and he held your hand, and he smiled sadly with a short reply, “It’ll get better, It’ll be okay, I promise.” 

A year had past and you grew to love each other, you opened yourself up, you stopped crying, it took time, and it took each night of Steve holding you close to calm you down but you did it. You were happy. You both were happy. 

But all good things come to an end.

“Steve I made you some tea…” You stopped in your tracks. Looking up in horror  you saw your boyfriend on the couch with another girl. You didn’t see him trying to push her off because you only saw the back of the half undressed girl. You gasped realising you had been holding your breath. When you let out the air your lungs had been holding, it triggered the tears caged up in your eyes to fall.

That’s when you caved. That’s when the heartache return ten times worse. A hundred times worse. 

Dropping the tea in you hand you ran out of your shared flat running down the path and across the road ignoring the shouts of your boyfriend. “Y/N stop!” Tears flooded your cheeks, you never saw it coming. But then again, when did anyone ever see it coming.. “Y/N look out!” Before you could turn a sharp pain rushed through you body. You couldn’t move.

A muffled sound of a crowd sounded in your ears Steve pulled your head onto his lap screaming for help. “Stay with me… please Y/N… Please…” His chokes and cries were the last thing you heard before you blacked out. You was hit by a car. He was too late. 

_ You smiled softly closing your eyes as the cool breeze brushed against your skin, you smiled over to your mother who was smiling back at you, “I missed you Mum.” Your Mum tilted her head a little half smiling to you, “I missed you too sweetie.” You smiled more as you ooked around, everything seemed so familiar. You were on a field. There was a single tree in the middle with a swing hanging off of it. You and your mother went there a lot when you were young. Your smile dropped slightly as you heard muffled noises around you. You glanced over to your mother who was dress in an elegant flowing white dress. “What’s going on mum?” Your mother walked up to you and placed her hand on your shoulder, “see for yourself.” _

_ Doctors rushed around your body, you were watching from the sidelines, blood seemed to be everywhere. Your eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and confusion. You head a muffled cry from outside the room and glanced over to the door where more surgeons and doctors rushed inside. While the door was still closing you swiftly walked outside of the panic filled room to the waiting area. People rushed past you as if you weren’t even there. When you looked over to the waiting area’s chairs you saw a distressed young man with his head in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto the floor. Steve. He was muttering to himself, things like, “Please be okay, please don’t leave me. Please.” You bit your lip trying to talk to him, “I’m here Steve… I’m here.” He didn’t hear you.  _

Fast forward to now. 10 years later. You were looking out of her room’s window like you always did, your normal routine. Steve never forgot about you. Never stopped loving you, every day he’d go to the graveyard with your favourite flowers and place then down and you would follow him. He didn’t only just lose you that day, he lost his family. The doctor’s had said that you were pregnant. Which even you didn’t know about. The baby had passed along with you. Steve had a wife and two kids. He had showed them your grave one day, he spoke about you a lot and his wife knew that the love was still there. But that didn’t bother her. She knew he loved you, but he’d never love her as much as he loved you and his first child. She knew that too. 

It was autumn and Steve was kneeling by yours and your unborn child’s gravestone. A tear slid down his cheek and you stood and watched smiling sadly. You walked over to him and knelt down in front of him and kissed his cheek softly. Of course He couldn’t see you. But he felt it. You were there. A cold breeze brushed against cheek and smiled softly as he whispered, “I love you too.” 

You would change it if you could, you go back to that night and let him explain. 

You’d love him and hold him close they’d have their family and everything would be perfect.

But you were too late. 


End file.
